


Everything but the Kitchen Sink

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Soulmate AU, Srsly I have no idea what the plot is, because I'm mature and my writing tends to follow, enjoy, fluff is the plot, rating to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Soulmate AU where you know everything about them except what they look or sound like.You know everything about them and you still might never find them.





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, who thought it was a good idea to put the legends books on the top shelf? Jack spent a minute hunting down one of those odd library step-stools that didn’t exist anywhere else in the world before he admitted defeat and bothered the stranger down the row. He felt weird about it, but the guy had at least a foot on him and the librarian was clearly hoarding the step-stools somewhere. Needs must.

“Hey, uh,” Jack couldn’t think of a smoother opener than that, “I’m Jack. Can you help me? I need a book down from the top shelf and I’m just, like… three feet too short.”

The stranger snorted, but there was a smile on his face as he followed Jack back down the aisle, “Hardly. Which one?”

“That one,” Jack pointed, “The really big one with, ‘Modern Gods,’ written in gold.”

“Pretentious much?” but the stranger got the book down for him, anyway.

Jack eagerly grabbed it up and flipped open the cover, “Yeah, well, they gotta sell copies somehow. Are you really gonna pretend nothing you’re checking out has a holier than thou title?”

He looked down at the books resting in the crook of his arm, ‘The Righteous Mind,‘ emblazoned in bold, then looked up and held his hand out to Jack, “Pitch. Psych grad at the local college.”

“Psych?” Jack perked instantly, forever drawn to the subject even though he had no personal interest in it at all. He tried to read a book once, went over the same page a thousand times before he gave up. He’d never fallen asleep so fast, but still, whenever he heard it brought up, saw a headline in the paper, or clicked the bait online, the sheer _idea_ of psychology made him warm inside.

His soulmate was into psychology.

It was probably going to be their career. Jack could sense how strong the affinity was, even if he didn’t know what his soulmate was doing with it just then. They loved it, so he loved it, even if he found it boring as shit.

Jack tucked his book under one arm and ran a helpless hand through his hair. It was a long shot. A hail mary at best, but even as he laughed at himself, Jack _had_ to ask, “You don’t happen to know someone in the department who likes horses, do you?”

Pitch’s eyebrows rose. “As a matter of fact, I do.”  

Jack beat down on his hope, but pushed on. The opportunity was too good. “Do you happen to have their number?”

“Why?” 

“Why else?” Jack laughed, and he couldn’t blame Pitch for asking. Jack’s questions didn’t make a lot of sense, unless, “My soulmate’s supposed to be really into horses. And psychology.”

Pitch shrugged, “You never know. You could have been writing a very interesting term paper.”

Jack laughed again, with a sad edge to it, “I wish. If I could afford college, I woulda been hanging out with the psych majors a long time ago.”

“That desperate?”

“Go big or go home,” Jack smiled, nervously ruffling his hair, “I’m either looking or I’m not, you know?”

Pitch hummed and nodded, hand hunting for a pen in his bag without looking away from Jack.

Who fidgets nervously, uncertain what to do with himself at the lack of verbal response. But once it seemed Pitch had found what he was looking for, Jack hedged, “So that number?...”

Pitch took Jack’s hand without due warning and began writing on his wrist, “You free on Friday?”

Jack startled and blinked, “What, you’re gonna set up a blind date?”

“Kind of hard to set up a blind date when you’ve already seen me.”

“Wait, what?”

Pitch lifted his head to meet Jack’s eyes, “I’m the only person in my whole department who also rides horses on the regular, that I’m aware of. As it turns out, _my_ soulmate is supposed to be into urban legends, so chances are…”

“Holy shit.”

“Precisely. See you on Friday?”

Jack was stunned, _shocked,_ but not too shocked to answer.

“Come Hell or high water.”

Pitch looked amused.

“Hopefully without.”

“I’ll bring your favorite.”

“Favorite what?”

“Everything.”

 _“Jack,”_ Pitch breathed, some humor lost to obvious concern. “We have our whole lives.”

“I know, but-”

 _“I know,”_ Pitch interrupted, “I’ve been lonely, too.”

Jack swallowed thickly and actually bothered to consider what Pitch was saying. He’s right. If they’re soulmates, they have forever to spoil each other with all the favorite things they’ve always known about but never had an excuse to buy. Or bake. Or make. Or…

Jack chuckled at his own spiraling thoughts.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Pitch nodded, seeming to accept that Jack had backed down from hysteria.

“Friday.”

“It’s a date.”

“I’ll wear a tie.”

“You hate ties.”

“You’re worth ties.”

“Leave the ties to me,” Pitch smiled, gesturing at the threadbare shirt Jack currently wore, “Wear your favorite hoodie.”

Jack shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea that he might have finally _found them._ “I can’t wait to buy you ties.”

 _“Jack,”_ Pitch laughed and shoved him away by the shoulder, “I have class. You’re going to make me late. _Friday.”_

Jack grabbed for Pitch’s hand and held it, squeezed it, before he let it go, _“Friday.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 words

The instant Jack stepped over the threshold, Pitch reached without looking to change his music.

Jack stopped short. It wasn’t the first time Pitch had done that, but Jack wasn’t used to it yet. 

They mostly agreed on music, several genres that overlapped, but at the edges of their preferences were songs the other  _ could not stand.  _ With anyone else, Jack would have to politely request that the music be changed.

Not once had Jack asked Pitch.

Jack hadn’t moved, and belatedly realized he was staring.

Pitched eyed Jack curiously, “What?”

“That’s endearing and unnerving all at the same time.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jack only baked a small batch, knowing Pitch hated these. He would make it up to him, but Jack was just  _ craving  _ oatmeal raisin right now. It was a weird craving, sure, but Jack was a slave to his whims.

“Cookies?”

Jack was getting used to Pitch being around all the time, but their relationship was still plenty new enough for Pitch’s voice to bring a broad smile to Jack’s face.

“Yeah, but you’re not gonna like ‘em.”

“Nonsense,” Pitch dismissed with a wave, “I’m sure you’re a fine baker.”

Jack shook his head as he swapped trays in and out of the oven, “That’s not what I mean-”

But it didn’t matter, because before Jack could explain, Pitch took a big bite out of a fresh cookie cooling on the rack and promptly failed to hide his grimace.

Jack couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop grinning. Helplessly fond of his idiot soulmate, Jack asked, “What are you doing?”

“Eating,” Pitch said around unchewed cookie.

“You don’t like oatmeal raisin. I  _ know  _ you don’t like oatmeal raisin.  _ You  _ know you don’t like oatmeal raisin. Worse,  _ you know I know  _ you don’t like oatmeal raisin.  _ What are you doing?”  _

The prettiest little blush flushed Pitch’s cheeks and if Jack weren’t already in love, he would be then. 

“I just,” his words were still muffled by the cookie he obviously didn’t want to have in his mouth, “I don’t want you to-”

Jack rolled his eyes and stopped him right there,  _ “Pitch,  _ I’m not going to stop loving you because you don’t like something I already know you don’t like. That’s not how this works.”

Pitch continued to blush, worked at swallowing his mouthful of cookie, then handed the rest to Jack, “Fine. Those cookies are atrocious. More for you. I have no idea how you could possibly like them, anyway.”

Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing at his hopelessly dramatic lover.

“I’ve got plain ol’ chocolate chip baking in the oven right now.”

The glassy, adoring eyes Pitch turned on him then were exactly the kind of thing Jack could never have imagined he’d love about his soulmate. Nothing about a fondness for chocolate chip could have warned him of doe eyes like that. 

“You’re amazing, Jack.”

“I’ve got a cheat sheet,” he shrugged off.

“And you use it so well,” Pitch nearly squealed, leaning down to check the cookies through the window in the oven door. They needed to come out soon. “I can love you just for that.”

Jack resisted, but… What was the point? Why should he hold back from kneeling beside his soulmate and resting his chin on one dark, pointy shoulder? It’s the only place he wanted to be.

“Love you, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to birdslikeoranges for the inspiration for this one.

Netflix was weird.

Before meeting Pitch, everything Jack knew Pitch liked was a draw to him. It didn't matter how much or how little Pitch liked it, Jack wanted to surround himself with those things. 

Now,  _ Pitch  _ surrounded him with those things. Now Jack couldn't go five feet without running into something Pitch liked. It reduced the charm factor by about twenty fold.

Which was funny, because it didn't change a thing about how warm and fuzzy they made Jack feel. He just didn't feel the need to cling to such small signs of his soulmate, anymore.

He wondered if it was the same way for Pitch.

Jack couldn't tell, especially not by their Netflix account. Before Pitch, Jack's watch list was full of things he didn't care about but wanted to know  _ just in case  _ he caught his soulmate discussing them on the train (or something.)

_ Now,  _ his profile was completely devoid of shit he didn't actually like. The line was just as obvious in Pitch’s profile. Their likes and dislikes overlapped here and there, but they could not accidentally pick the other's name and end up watching a show from the wrong continue spot. 

It made Netflix and chill nights a little tense. There ended up being a lot more ‘chilling’ and a lot less Netflixing just from a lack of things they both wanted to watch. Which worked out most of the time, but Jack actually  _ did  _ want to watch something tonight.

Pitch was beside him on the couch, arm casually around Jack's shoulders and making a big show of not watching Jack scroll through his account like a hawk. Judgement didn't actually come through the soulmate bond, but it might as well have.

A tiny gasp escaped Jack's lips. He hadn't known the latest one was on Netflix, yet.

Before he could even ask, he heard Pitch’s answer, “No.”

He turned his biggest, best, most wateriest puppy eyes on Pitch. Still, that was an impressive amount of side-eye he was getting.

_ “No.”  _

“But it's  _ new.”  _

“Those are  _ terrible  _ movies.”

“But I love them so  _ much.”  _

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

_ “Please?”  _

Pitch turned away from him with a small, disgusted sound. It was answer enough.

_ “Pleeeease?”  _

“I demand repayment.”

Bargaining. Jack could do negotiation. 

“Like what?”

“I get to pick the next one.”

Jack stilled, hesitated. Their tastes were  _ very  _ different. Jack liked movies he didn't have to think hard about. Pitch liked thinking hard. Jack liked comedies that made him laugh. Pitch liked horror that made his heart race.

If Pitch picked the next movie, Jack would either fall right asleep or never fall asleep again.

“Something else?” 

Pitch narrowed his eyes and Jack didn't even have to be the target of his gaze to know how dangerous that was.

“Okay, okay. But it has to be one of the serious ones. I have work tomorrow and actually need to sleep.”

“Fine.”

“Fine,” Jack hit play.

“Fine.”

“Are you sure you don't want a blowjob instead?”

Pitch turned back to stare at Jack consideringly, and knowing he was close to a win-win, Jack held up two fingers and doubled it, “Two.”

There was resistance, there was hesitation, but then there was a decision, “Deal.”

Jack grinned. Tonight they actually got to have Netflix  _ and  _ the chill.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Pitch  _ said leave the ties to him, but Jack should’ve realized that wouldn’t mean anybody  _ else  _ would let Jack show up to their fancy events in jeans and a hoodie. 

He was dreading it in that ‘already accepted his dreary fate’ kind of way. Jack had been made to dress up plenty of times in his life and he wasn’t unused to it. He would grit his teeth and get through it. He wouldn’t even burn the suit at the end of the night. He was a bigger man than that.

Pitch hadn’t said a word about the invitation. He’d read it, flipped it over, read the other side, made a sound Jack couldn’t identify as considering or concerned or anything. He filled out the rsvp card for them, marking Jack’s dinner choice without asking him, and sent it back. 

Jack had been putting off digging his suit out of the closet. He didn’t want to look at it any longer than he had to, but really, if he wanted the thing not to be dusty or wrinkled, he at least needed to check it over. He picked himself up off the couch and made his way into the bedroom to do just that when he ran into Pitch for the first time since he’d gotten home.

Preoccupied with thoughts of horrible discomfort, Jack hadn’t considered what Pitch was doing in there. In hindsight, he really should have. Hanging over the back of the closet door was the most stylish suit Jack had ever laid eyes on.

It was a very fine fabric without a wrinkle in sight. The shoulders were slim, the arms relaxed, the pants loosely tapered, and most amazingly, the undershirt was just the right fabric and just the right cut that wrapping a tie around its collar would look more  _ weird  _ than formal. A fine scarf had been draped around the shoulders instead, regal without being stifling.

Jack stared in awe.

Pitch stepped back with his hands on his hips, some loose ties and a scarf draped around his neck like he’d been testing out the options on his creation and, Jack realized then, he probably had been. For like. Hours? How long had Pitch been home?

“I’ve done it!” he declared, and Jack blinked out of his stupor, “Black tie  _ without  _ a tie!”

Now Jack stared in awe at Pitch.

“...I love you so fucking much.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Omnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104785) by [Aim (miaspeaksblog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaspeaksblog/pseuds/Aim)




End file.
